The Weird Cousin
by RookieDea
Summary: Remembering the old times can always be missed. For two warriors it's sadness and some fun too! Requested from Careless-Star and a side story for Wei's Adventures. Read& Review please. 3


Hello people. Welcome to another story. ;D

I know some people will be surprised but a certain friend wanted me to type a dragon nest fanfic. I have been refusing for quite some time but I gave in. I will probably make a story to coincide with her fanfics right now but don't worry, I still will write Inazuma Eleven fanfics. ;D

This contains my character and one from a friend. You will know which is which when you read here fanfics o xo.

Ok onto the story! :D. My character is 5 years old while my friend's character is 11.

Normal-

_Memory-_

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon nest but I have the game on my computer and my characters. My friend owns the other character. o 3 o

* * *

The Weird Cousin

* * *

_A boy with brown hair that stuck out at the back of his head was staring at the sky. The fluffy clouds flew by as the boy soaked in the sights. He giggled and reached out to try and touch the clouds but he quickly began to get upset when he couldn't touch them._

_The boy's blue eyes began to water and soon he was wailing while also having big, fat tears roll down his face. The tears stained his small button up white shirt and some tears trailed all the way down to his green shorts. A hand lay on the little boy's head and the boy stopped wailing to look up to the intruder that was touching his hair._

_The person that put their hand on the little boy was another male but the other was much older than the little boy. The other male had brown shaggy long hair that was held in a pony tail and had a smile. _

"_Now why are you crying?" the brunette asked the young brown haired boy. The little boy looked up and then looked back down. Tears began to roll out of his eyes faster and before the brunette knew it the younger brown haired boy was crying again._

_The brunette frowned and bends down to pick up the young brown haired boy from the grass. The younger brunette haired boy continued crying but was now trashing in the older brunette's hold._

"_It's alright. You don't have to be sad." soothed the brunette as he gently rocked the young brown haired child in his arms. Slowly the young child began to slowly stop crying and he slowly opened his eyes to stare at the other male in front of him._

"_You look so cute, so stop crying already Ruru." The boy said as he softly reached out and wiped the tears from the little boy._

"_Ei Ei!" the boy cried out as he reached out with his small, chubby hands, towards the older male. The boy smiled as he let his finger get grabbed at form the little boy in his arms._

"_Wan Sei!" cried out the young boy as he then began to suck on the older boy's finger. The older male looked shocked before he sighed and let the younger boy do whatever he wanted to his finger._

"_Now to look for the other one." The boy mumbled to himself as he walked towards a small cottage in a forest. _

_He opened the door and was greeted with a scream. He gasped and ran to where he heard the scream but only to find another young boy that was laughing as he played with a large stuffed teddy bear._

"_It's good to see you again –"_

* * *

Smack!

"Ow!" cried out a blue haired male as he clutched his head. He turns to see a blonde male that had a tick mark on his head. The blue haired boy pouted at the other male.

"What did I do?" the blue haired warrior shouted as he clutched his head in pain. His large axe slightly brushed the floor.

"I was trying to get your attention for awhile. It creep me out when you suddenly smiled at nothing. I even hugged you to get your attention but you didn't even flinch Ruru." pouted the blonde warrior. 'Ruru' frowned at the name.

"Stop calling me Ruru. It's Rush already Wei!" Rush growled as he glared at Wei. Wei laughed and ruffled Rush's hair. Rush scowled and bonked his fist on Wei's head but that didn't even phase the older male.

"Now, what were you thinking of that can keep you from answering me?" Wei asked as he plopped down next to Rush. Rush sighed as he stared up at the sky.

"I was remembering, the old times… back when me and Saint were still toddlers." Rush replied as he slightly smiles at the memories that flood his mind. Wei looked surprised at Rush.

"Were you not happy back then Wei? Sometimes you seemed… sad." Rush said quietly as he tilts his head towards Wei and gave a small, sad smile. Wei's eyes widen then it turned into a silly grin.

"I wasn't sad. I was annoyed that you and Saint wouldn't stop following me. Both of you were like baby ducks, always following me. I couldn't go anywhere without you guys following me somewhere. When I tried to get away from you two by running you both always caught up to me." Wei said as he grabbed Rush and pulled him into a headlock. Rushed yelped and blushed a bit.

"Re-Really?" Rush stammered as he was still held captive in Wei's grip.

"Yes. Both you and Saint were so fast. I can't believe how fast you were when you were younger but now," Wei grins. " I have to say you have gotten slower. Have you gained weight Ruru?"

Rush instantly pouted as he squirmed more.

"We ended up looked up to you so much we even became warriors like you. I became a mercenary like you but Saint became a swordsman instead." Rush said as he smiled softly at the memory of his twin brother.

"Yup. I saw Sei watch my swordsman instructor with curious eyes, more than the mercenary instructor." Wei said as he smiles form the memory. Hr groaned a bit at the weight in his lap.

"Did you gain weight or something Rush? You're kind of heavy." Wei said as he shifted his weight a bit.

"I didn't gain weight." Rush said with a pout. Wei smiles and let's go of Rush only to get glomped by the boy.

'I guess some things never change.' Wei thought as he stares at the boy glomping him.

* * *

Ok done. ;D.

I have another Dn fic waiting later. You will find out later thou folks. :3

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


End file.
